walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Leadership
Leadership '''or '''Power is a recurring theme in The Walking Dead. It can appear as a fight between people to obtain power, or one's being at the head of a group's decisions. Occurrences Comic Series *Shane leads the Atlanta Survivor Camp until Rick Grimes arrives. (Issue 2) *Dexter leads a rebellion against the other prison survivors. (Issue 18) *Brian Blake is the leader of Woodbury, Georgia. (Issue 27) *Chris is the leader of the Hunters. (Issue 63) *Douglas Monroe is the leader Alexandria Safe-Zone after Alexander Davidson died. (Issue 70) *Derek is the leader of the Scavengers. (Issue 75) *Douglas hands the leadership of the Alexandria Safe-Zone over to Rick Grimes. (Issue 78) *Nicholas leads a rebellion against Rick. (Issue 89) *Gregory is introduced as the leader of the Hilltop Colony. (Issue 94) *Negan is the leader of the Saviors until he is incarcerated. (Issue 100) *Ezekiel is the leader of the Kingdom until his death. (Issue 108) *Maggie Greene becomes the de-facto leader of the Hilltop Colony after she overthrows Gregory. (Issue 118) *Dwight becomes leader of the Saviors after Negan is incarcerated. (Issue 126) *Magna leads a group from Richmond. (Issue 127) *Alpha is the leader of the Whisperers. (Issue 132) *Michonne becomes the leader the of Kingdom after the death of Ezekiel. (Issue 151) *The Kingdom argues that William should be their leader, as they distrust Rick. (Issue 157) *Beta becomes the de-facto leader of the Whisperers after the death of Alpha. (Issue 157) *Sherry becomes the de-facto ''leader of the Saviors following Dwight's departure from the Sanctuary with Laura. (Issue 161) TV Series *Shane Walsh leads the Atlanta Survivor Camp until Rick Grimes arrives. (Season 1) *Morales appears to lead the scavenging trip to Atlanta, until Rick arrives. (Days Gone Bye) *Merle Dixon tries to take over leadership of the scavenging group from unassumingly Morales. (Guts) *Glenn Rhee demonstrates leadership when going into the sewers by assigning all of the members of the scavenging group jobs until he returns (Rick and Andrea guards, Morales his "wingman", and Jacqui alerting them of any dangers). (Guts) *Guillermo leads a gang of survivors taking care of elderly people in Atlanta. (Vatos) *Hershel Greene leads a group of survivors on his farm. (Season 2) *Shane struggles over leadership with Rick and Hershel several times. (Season 2) *Dave and Tony lead a group of survivors. (Nebraska) *Rick rules over the survivors with an iron fist. (Season 3) *Tomas leads the prison survivors. (Season 3) *Philip Blake leads Woodbury. (Season 3) *Corporal Brady leads the small group of National Guardsmen. (Walk With Me) *Merle leads scouting runs for Woodbury. (Season 3) *Tyreese Williams leads his group. (Made To Suffer) *Glenn mentions that with Daryl Dixon gone and Rick having hallucinations, he is next in charge. (Home) *The prison community is led by a council of people encompassing Hershel, Glenn, Daryl, Carol Peletier and Sasha Williams. (Season 4) *Caesar Martinez abandons Philip and goes on to lead a different group of survivors. (Season 4) *Pete Dolgen assumes leadership of Martinez's group after his death at the hands of Philip. (Dead Weight) *Philip takes charge of the group and takes on Pete's brother Mitch as his second-in-command after killing Pete. (Dead Weight) *Joe is the alpha leader of the Claimers and makes their rules. (Season 4) *Gareth is the leader of Terminus. (A) *Upon reuniting with his group, Rick regains his leadership, this time with a more calm and measured command style. *Gareth is the leader of a group of fellow Terminus members who survived the shootout during the rescue mission led by Carol. (Strangers) *Dawn Lerner is the leader of a group of survivors who reside at Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta, Georgia. (Season 5) *Deanna Monroe is the leader of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. (Season 5) *Owen is the leader of The Wolves. (Season 6) *After Deanna Monroe's death, Rick Grimes becomes the leader of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. (Season 6) *Gregory is the leader of the Hilltop Colony. (Season 6) *Negan is the unnerving leader of the Saviors. (Season 6, Season 7) *Ezekiel is the leader of the Kingdom. (Season 7) *Natania is the leader of Oceanside. (Season 7) *Jadis is the leader of the Scavengers. (Season 7) *During the war, Maggie Rhee takes on the role as the leader of the Hilltop Colony soldiers. (Season 7) Fear The Walking Dead *Madison and Travis are the leaders of their respective families. (Pilot) *Daniel is the leader of his family. (So Close, Yet So Far) *Lieutenant Moyers is the leader of the military unit that guards the Safe Zone India. (Not Fade Away) *Bethany Exner is the leader of a small group of doctors at The Compound. (The Good Man) Webisodes *Andrew was the unofficial leader of Billy and Jamie until Hannah showed up. (Torn Apart) Video Game *Kenny and Lilly struggle with the position of leadership. (Starved For Help) *Lee Everett is forced to try the position of the leader. (Starved For Help) *Carley wants Lee to take charge more of the group. (Starved For Help) *Lee becomes the sole leader permanently after Lilly is banished/leaves the group and Kenny faces depression from his family dying. (Long Road Ahead) *This bandit is presumably leading the bandits. (Starved For Help, Long Road Ahead) *Kenny later becomes co-leader of the group due to his determination to find a boat. (Around Every Corner) *Lee eventually becomes the ''de facto single leader due to his drive to recover Clementine when she is captured by the stranger. *Vernon leads a cancer recovery group of survivors that escaped from Crawford. (Around Every Corner) *Crawford Oberson leads the survivors of Crawford in Savannah. (Around Every Corner) *Lee leaves Clementine in charge of the classroom. (Around Every Corner) *Roman is the leader of his group. (Shel's Story) *Vince seems to take a leadership role in his group. (Epilogue) *Luke is considered to be the leader of the cabin group. (Season 2) *William Carver leads his group in the Howe's Hardware. (Season 2) *Kenny is the leader of the Moonstar Lodge group. (A House Divided) *Luke and Kenny struggle for leadership over the cabin group. (Amid The Ruins) *Kenny makes himself the leader when he gets the truck started. (No Going Back) *Jane becomes the leader of the group if Clementine shoots Kenny. (No Going Back) *Pete is the leader of the sailing ship known as The Companion. (In Too Deep) *Norma is the leader of a floating survivors colony named Monroe. (In Too Deep) *Tripp is the leader of the community of Prescott. (Ties That Bind - Part 1) *Javier García is the de facto leader of his family. (Ties That Bind - Part 1) *David García, Joan, Clint, and Paul Lingard are the leaders of the New Frontier. (Ties That Bind - Part 2-Above the Law) Dead Reckoning *Shane Walsh leads the survivors out of harms way when the apocalypse begins to break out. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *Shane runs the group as they wait for the military to arrive. (Social Game) *The player can lead a scouting party. (Social Game) *After PFC Jackson goes missing, the protagonist will take over leadership of the camp. (Social Game) *Max, after being saved by the group, soon takes over the leadership role of the group, while the hero acts as a co-leader. (Social Game) *After the death of Dave and the disappearance of Randall, Harlan becomes the new leader of their group. (Social Game) Novel Series *Philip Blake leads a small group at the beginning of the apocalypse. (Rise of the Governor) *Tommy is in charge of the home invaders. (Rise of the Governor) *Major Gene Gavin is the unofficial leader of Woodbury. (Rise of the Governor) *Brian Blake becomes leader of Woodbury after killing Major Gene Gavin. (Rise of the Governor) *Chad Bingham and Joshua Lee Hamilton are the leaders of the group located in the Georgia Fields. (The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury) *Lilly Caul assumes the role of leader of Woodbury after the Governor's death. (The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor) *Jeremiah Garlitz leads The Pentecostal People of God. (The Walking Dead: Descent) * Category:Themes